Proposal: Yusukestyle
by TearStar
Summary: Yusuke is ready to declare his love for Kurama. His style of course! Kurama answers, not quite what Yusuke expected…


Proposal: Yusuke-style

**Proposal: Yusuke-style**

**By: TearStar**

Again… I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

14

It's ten in the morning and a particular half demon, half human, male teenager is grinning and chuckling; over his cleaning of his new little big boys' toy…

"Huh! Man, I'm so cool. This is something you won't find in Makai. Plus another one… well he was once in Makai… Ahahahaahyy!"

Yusuke enthusiastically breathed on the surface of his new toy and wiped it oh so carefully to avoid scratching it… That is the 5th time he wiped his toy today; if ever, its paint would've been smudged away…

"Alright!... I guess that does it. Onto the schedule…"

Yusuke promptly stood and used his new toy…

14

Kurama had just finished washing his plate when the doorbell sounded out, followed by his mom's voice, commanding him to open the door.

"Yes, mother…" –Kurama made his way to the door… "Oh, Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked back and saw the door open, which he never thought would a while ago.

"Hey, Kura-" Yusuke was stopped on his tongue when he saw what Kurama's in.

The fox is wearing red shorts, a very short shorts; and topped with a white shirt; a very thin shirt, that is. The shorts showed Kurama's long, sexy legs; and the shirt, man, the shirt… if you'd just look longer, you would see skin beneath it… phew!… too much to handle…

"…Ma." –Yusuke continued as he took in Kurama's look.

Kurama blushed, knowing why Yusuke paused.

"Ahm… Its summer, so I wear these." –Kurama explained.

Yusuke wasn't 'sane' yet, he was still musing at the exposed skin he never saw of Kurama before… Until he noticed the body he was checking out was turned to the side a little.

"Oh!... Kurama. Hey."

"Yeah…" –Kurama, feeling he wanted to retreat. "What brought you here?"

"Uhm… I just… wanted you to see my new 'toy'."

"Toy?"

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's wrist and dragged the fox outside. Kurama saw a motorbike; the one you lean forward, yeah, the big, cool bike; artistically painted with white and red.

"Where'd you get that?" –Kurama circled the motorbike.

"Koenma's gift for me for doing my detective job, so he said."

"Oh… How come we didn't get a gift?"

"Uh…Well… I asked him for it." –Yusuke grinned.

"Oh…" –Kurama said, with a 'you're-so-evil' tone.

"Wanna try it?"

Kurama had always found that motorbike cool, so he said yes.

"I'll just change."

14

Kurama came out wearing black jeans, white shirt topped with a red polo.

'_Ahh… he covered himself from neck to toe again._'

Yusuke mentally sighed; obviously hadn't got enough of the skin he saw a while ago. He started the engine and waited for Kurama to hop on. Kurama placed his hands on Yusuke's shoulder, helping himself up the motorbike, and then moved them to his back; holding on the motor's back seat. Yusuke took in a deep breath, he was expecting Kurama's arms to hug his waist…

'_Hmn! I'm determined to get on with my plan… I've waited for a long time._'

Yusuke leaned and started to make the motorbike move forward; giving out that famous sound from its muffler. He increased the speed, making Kurama gasped and looked for a more stable handle. Yusuke went faster and Kurama had no choice but to wrap his arms around Yusuke's waist.

Yusuke smiled and went even faster, making Kurama lean on him and hug him tighter. He wanted to just drive, close his eyes and feel Kurama's embrace.

"Yusuke." –Kurama said, near Yusuke's ear.

"What?"

"I think we're too fast, we don't have helmets on."

"We're no ordinary humans, we won't die in a motor crash."

Kurama laughed "Well, at least, go slower."

"…It's better when it's faster!"

Yusuke turned to full throttle, the motorbike almost stood on its rear wheel.

They continued riding around the city, enjoying the wind and speed.

'_I wish I could see how Kurama's hair dance with the wind._ _It must be a sight!_'

Yusuke stopped in front of a ramen shop.

"Is this also Keiko's?" –Kurama asked.

"No. I just discovered this after we broke up, because I couldn't eat there anymore… So, check it out. My treat."

"Well, I don't have the guts to turn down a free meal."

Yusuke acted all generous which made Kurama have a 'weird' feeling towards the detective.

'_Oh… I've missed a lot, Urameshi Yusuke…_'

Kurama said to himself when he noticed how much different Yusuke looked. How mature he got since they met way back at the hospital. His eyes grew narrower, and a bit 'screened', unlike before; it's wide and clear, a sign of innocence.

'_Well, he's been through so much, and he isn't full human now…_'

The detective's face thinned a little, making him look more of a man, than a boy. Though some of his childlike behavior and attitude is still there…

'_Alright… Now, why is he staring at me?_' –Yusuke knotted his eyebrows. '_Don't tell me I gave it away?_'

Yusuke looked back at Kurama intently.

"Kurama? What's with the staring?" –he questioned.

"Nothing… I just noticed. You matured a little. Physically, I mean."

"Oh… I swear it's not just physically."

"Really? From what I see, you're still the childlike Yusuke."

"Childlike?! Hey, I'm a man now!!"

"Oh really? How 'manly' are you?" –Kurama asked, in his Youko voice.

The voice made Yusuke shiver a little. It's not everyday you bring out the Youko in Kurama.

"W-Well… I changed a lot, I must say. Like… you'll know later."

14

After a ramen shop, two strawberry ice creams, and two vanilla cokes; Yusuke and Kurama are now lying at the bay, waiting for the sun to set. And now it was Yusuke's turn to observe Kurama…

The fox aged a little, but still charming. He seemed as though the more he ages, the more he becomes beautiful and desirable. He looked so peaceful and contented just sitting there; looking at the sky, and feeling the sea breeze…

"Kurama…"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"Look at me." –Yusuke sat up and pulled Kurama with him. Then he brought out two roses: a red and a yellow.

"Kurama… See, I told you I changed a lot… this is one of the changes; I prefer guys over girls now… I'm having hints of this before I discovered my being half demon. And when I'm fully aware of my descent, it got stronger… I've always found you as attractive, Kurama."

"You did?"

"Yes… who wouldn't? I like you Kurama… I mean, I'm happy with us being friends and all, but I wanted to take it to another level… I want to be your lover… These roses will serve as your answer. If you choose yellow, it would mean you just want us to be friends. If you choose red, it means you accept my proposal and take me as your lover."

"…Isn't this a bit sudden?"

"I don't think so… we've known each other for so long. Been through a lot together… Please, choose."

Yusuke closed his eyes, bowed his head and held out the roses. In his left hand sits the yellow rose, and on the right, the red rose.

'_Oh God! Please choose red. Choose red!_'

A full minute passed before Kurama picked… the yellow rose.

"Uh!" –Was all Yusuke could say.

"Yellow. Friendship… Yusuke-"

"It's ok… I should've known."

"No, Yusuke. Listen-"

"It's alright, Kurama. You don't have to rub it on harder. Just friends. I got it." –Yusuke turned his back on Kurama.

"Wait, Yusuke. Look at me… or even just the rose I'm holding."

Yusuke turned around, gluing his teary, blurry eyes on the yellow rose. It swayed…

"Yellow because you're my friend, you never were my lover."

And then it glowed…

"You're a good friend, Yusuke. This symbolizes what you are to me… you evolved…"

Then it changed… to red.

"From yellow to red. From a friend to a lover. That's what you are to me… my answer is yes, Yusuke."

"Wh-Whoa! Kurama!!" –Yusuke's tears flowed and then he tackled Kurama to the ground. "You fucking scared me to death there!"

Kurama just smiled back at him, and then he noticed he was being pulled.

"Y-Yusuke?! Hey, what are you doing?!" –Kurama protested.

He was pulled into the water, both of them soaking wet now.

"You went fast on the motorbike to make me hug you. What is this now, Yusuke?"

"Oh… You noticed that?"

"Yeah. Clever excuse to get a hug."

"Well… This? So that we have an excuse to get naked later." –Yusuke blinked and gave a naughty grin at the blushing Kurama.

Wakas

14

**TearStar: **Another one… I hope you like it. Reviews are very very very very welcome! Well, I have another fic, where Yusuke would see more of Kurama's skin, or should I say, all of Kurama's skin?? Oh yeah, and to my readers of Yusuke's Competitions, I'm writing the sequel to that, so watch out!! See you!! I love you guys!! o


End file.
